Sick Days
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Tori's Sick. Jade's worried. One shot. Request. Rated K.


**Tori's sick, Jade's worried. Jade goes to check on her and feelings are revealed. Fluff. Fluff. **

**Rated T.**

**Tumblr Request. **

**ONE SHOT.  
**

**I hope you like it. **

Vega. Her seat remained empty for the forth day in a row, something odd for the girl who constantly bragged about having a perfect attendance since kindergarten, who cared that you had the best immune system in the class? But now she's been out for four days. Now that was odd, not that I cared.

"I'm really worried about her." Cat said when she caught me staring at the empty chair that Vega constantly occupied, "I called her house last night and Trina said she couldn't talk because she'd just gotten home the ER and was tired." I tried to hide my interest and turned my attention to my phone.

"What's wrong with her?" Andre asked.

"Trina didn't say, but she said we could probably come visit her after school. But I have dance until 4:30!" Eventually, with much arguing, everyone decided to meet at five at a coffee shop and head over to Tori's. When Sikowitz came into class the conversation ended and class started. But my mind wouldn't let me focus on him and when the bell rang I decided I was done being at school.

I couldn't figure out what was bothering me, maybe it was the way Cat looked at me when someone mentioned Tori like she knew something I didn't, or maybe the fact that I was just tired. Either way after second period started I went to my locker, grabbed my sketch and script books before I snuck out to my car, left the school and went in search of some coffee at the little shop near my house.

It was cozy inside with dim lights and the smell of cinnamon and books from the reading nook I was sitting in, lazily sketching a face of somebody while sipping my coffee. What could possibly get Tori into the ER and take her out of school for four days? I frowned and set my sketch book aside, heading up to the counter for another cup of coffee, "I'll bring it over when it's ready." The elderly woman behind the counter told me. I thanked her and returned to my chair.

My phone started to ring before I could pick up my sketch book, "what do you want Cat?" I asked, crossing my leg one over the other, twisting my hair around my finger.

"How's Tori?" she questions innocently, I can hear a locker slamming beside her.

"How should I know?" I retort, scowling at the floor.

"I just thought since you left you went to visit her. I mean it makes since, I wouldn't want to visit her with a bunch of people if I had a massive crush on her. People might notice I care." Cat giggled, my cheeks felt slightly warm and I was glad I was alone.

"I don't have a massive crush on her, Cat. Shut up." I hang up on her and shove the phone into my pocket, reaching for my sketch pad. When I looked down at the sketch pad I'd realized what I was drawing. My stomach twisted uncomfortably when I realized I was staring at Tori's face. Well half of her face anyways. The half I'd drawn from the angle I'd usually see her sitting in her stupid chair.

Her hair brushed over her shoulder, a smile on her face and her eyes focused on Sikowitz's lesson of the day. I threw the thing aside, "That's a wonderful drawing." The woman said, holding my coffee cup out to me. I take it with a smile and sip at it to see just how hot it is.

"May I?" she motions to the picture; I pick it up and hand it to her. Slowly she sits down on the couch, "I know this girl. She used to come in here a lot; I haven't seen her in a few days. Such a shame. She always orders two coffees and sits at that table over there just writing in her song book."

"She's been a little sick." I mumble staring at the coffee cup in my hands.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she questions.

"No. She's not even my friend. We go to school and have mutual friends." I reply, the woman gives me a look that clearly says 'yeah right' before handing me back my sketch book.

"It's a wonderful drawing." She stands up and walks back to the counter. I frown and sip my coffee again, glaring at the drawing for awhile before closing the book, pushing it into my bag, and standing up, heading out to my car after paying for my two coffees.

Once inside the car I just drove, drinking my coffee and cursing at myself for not just staying at school. I glanced at the clock. It was only 10 am. I _could _go bother Tori, she was home alone, just from a guess because Trina was at school, her dad was always at work and her mom was too self absorbed to be bothered about her daughter.

When I pulled up into her driveway my guess was confirmed, her mothers car was missing. I shut the car off and wandered up to her front door, standing on my tip toes to grab the spare key from the top of the door frame. I unlocked the door and tossed my bag on the couch before I turned around and shut it, locking it.

"Mom?" I heard Tori call from somewhere upstairs.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Can you bring me a glass of water?" she doesn't even falter when it isn't her moms voice that answers.

"Sure." I called back, heading into the kitchen to get her a glass of water, as well as getting myself one before I went up the stairs and into her room. She was curled up in her sheets in as tight of a ball as a person could get, "hey Vega."

She cracked one eye open and then held out her hand. I passed her the water and grabbed her computer chair, waiting for her to finish the glass, when she did I handed her mine and she drank half of it, "what are you doing here?"

"Got bored, figured I'd why miss Perfect Attendance was absent. What's wrong with you?" I asked, she pushed herself up, wincing and drew her knees up to her chest with her blanket around her shoulders.

"I have to have my gallbladder removed." She mumbled, "It's all screwed up and causing me lots of pain. Can I get some more water?"

"Yeah." I retort, "Need anything else while I'm downstairs?"

"My pain pills. They're by the sink."

"Got it." I took her glass and went back downstairs to get her a glass of water and swiped her pills off the counter, checking the name before I went back upstairs, I handed her the water and sat back down, reading the label, "when did you take the last one?"

"Last night. Around 7 or something. Jade just give me the damn thing my stomach hurts like hell." I popped the cap and grabbed a pill, handing it to her silently, recapping it and setting the bottle on her nightstand.

"How long has it been hurting?" I ask.

"Since just after my mom left." She replied, putting the pill on her tongue and taking a sip of water. She frowned and looked like she was concentrating hard before finally swallowing it. I bit my tongue to keep from mocking her.

"I cannot believe your family just left you here." Tori shrugs and rests her chin on her knee caps, "do they always do that when you and Trina are sick?"

"Yeah, and usually Trina stays but she missed school for the other days and she stayed with my at the hospital." She cringes and curls up tighter.

"Have you tried a hot water bottle?" I wondered, she shook her head, "do you have one?"

"No. Well we did, it got popped. I think I'm going to sleep." She slid down and curled around her pillow, pulling her comforter up and then opened her eyes again, "do you mind staying? You can raid my fridge."

"I was planning on it." I tell her, shrugging my shoulder, she smiled at me and then closed her eyes again. I waited until I was sure she was asleep before I went downstairs and raided their fridge, finding nothing I ordered myself some pizza and dropped down on their couch.

I turned on some random music channel and pulled out my sketch book again, flipping to a clean page and just staring at it. My phone was vibrating in my bag next to me like crazy. With a groan I leaned over and pulled it toward me, looking at Cat's name briefly before putting it to my ear, "what?"

"How is she?"

"Asleep." I reply, kicking my boots up onto the coffee table and leaning back, "where are you?"

"In the janitor's closet, it's my free period." I rolled my eyes at her, she could go anywhere for an hour and she decided to go sit in the janitors closet and call me, "are you ever going to tell her?"

"Nothing to tell, Cat." I complained, "I was drunk and you need to get off of it."

"Drunk doesn't mean dishonest Jade." Cat retorts, "just like ditzy doesn't mean dense. I see things and notice and you have a massive crush on her. You should just tell her, you might be surprised by what you find out."

"Yeah, like she's magically going to like me back." Cat sighs on the other end and I hear her mumble something. She must've put her hand over her phone.

"Just look at her past choice in boyfriends, idiot." And then she hangs up. I drop the phone on the couch and close my eyes, tipping my head back. Past boyfriends? Danny? Ryder? Steven? So what, they were all things I wasn't, but most important they were guys and they were nice to her.

Well…Danny was. Maybe. Steven did cheat on her, and Ryder was using her. I guess they weren't exactly nice to her. I groan aloud and slump over on the couch, drawing my feet up onto the couch. I guess she did have a thing for the 'bad' dates. But I'm more of a bully than a bad date.

I mean like Beck said, I'm not even her friend. But she wouldn't kiss him because of me. Only because I was her friend, but she didn't sat it wasn't because she didn't like him. A scowl formed on my face and I stormed up the stairs, "Vega!" her eyes snapped open and she shot up in her bed, "do you like Beck?"

She stared at me, blinking slowly, "_what?_"

"Do you. Like Beck?" I ask again, crossing my arms over my chest, "it's a simple questions."

"No, of course not. I don't like bo-Beck. I don't like him, at least not as more than a friend. Why?" she sat up a little straighter and stared at me, I refused to look at her and scratched the back of my head.

"Go back to sleep." I mumbled and then walked out, closing the door behind me. I heard her say 'wait' and then 'never mind' before I walked away and went back downstairs, pacing in front of her couch.

Why would she sound so shocked that I would think she liked Beck? I mean he was good looking, mostly nice, he had a great hair. So why would she say 'of course not'? I slumped back on her couch again, staring at the screen on the music channel that changed between _Some Nights _to _50 Ways to Say Goodbye. _

There was a knock on the door that interrupted my glaring session with the Vega's TV. I grabbed my wallet and headed to the door, pulling it open forcefully and fixing a glare on the pizza boy, "how much?"

"9.50." I took my food, handed him fifteen and shoved the door shut in his face, flipping the lock again. I took my food into the kitchen and grabbed myself a plate, dropping a slice of pizza on it before heading to the Vega's kitchen table. I tore into the pizza absently.

Maybe she liked me, and she didn't want me to think she liked anyone else? Or maybe she just didn't like Beck and wanted us to be friends and thought I'd flip out. It was probably that. I closed my eyes and took another vicious bite from the pizza, if I told her it wouldn't really kill me if she rejected me, I could easily just leave the house.

By the time I finished my second piece of pizza I still couldn't decide if I wanted to tell her, and why I was so scared to in the first place. It was just Vega, I reasoned as I packed up the pizza, if she didn't like me oh well I could just go back to mindlessly hating her. I put the pizza in the fridge, got myself a new glass of water and drank it, trying to kill the greasy taste left in my mouth, but it didn't work so I stomped upstairs and went into the bathroom.

A few minutes of rummaging led me to Tori's mouth wash, and a few swishes later, fresh non-greasy breath. I put the mouthwash back where I found it and went into Tori's room, she was lying in her bed but had her phone in her hand, she locked it and set it down when I came in, "Do you need anything else? How's your stomach?"

"It's fine Jade." She mumbled, "my back hurts though."

"I can rub it if you want." I offer before silently cursing myself, what the hell kind of person offers their not friend a back rub?

"Please." She whispers, laying her face back down on her pillow pathetically. I walked around her bed, laughing at the bright pink and white sheets that reminded me of Cat's old Barbie sheets, and sat down on the edge, "don't put your shoes on my sheets."

"Fine." I grumbled, unlaced my boots and sat behind, sitting cross legged behind her, rubbing her back starting at her shoulders. She hummed contently slowly un-tensing and melting into her pillow, "I like you Vega…" I mumbled under my breath when she stopped humming.

"I like you too, Jade." She said, her voice was muffled by her pillow, but the sound reverberated against my fingers, it was a bizarre sensation, "and not like a friend."

I didn't speak again, continuing the massage down her back until I reached her slower spine, as I massaged it she slowly stretched across her bed before rolling onto her back. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes and a soft confused look on her face, "I don't like when you look at me like that."

"Then close your eyes." She whispered, sitting up slightly. Without hesitation I closed my eyes, the bed shifted again, Tori's hand grazed my hip and I felt her breath on my face before her soft lips pressed against mine for a second and then she moved back.

I slowly opened my eyes, staring at her, "how's your stomach?"

"Fine. But my lips hurt." She mumbled, I leaned toward her this time, practically laying on top of her, and kissed her softly. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around my neck, pulling me down so I _was _lying on top of her and tangled her fingers in my hair.

"Ahem." I pulled away from Tori with a confused expression on my face and looked over at Trina. She was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her face, "I never got your text so I rushed home to check on you. Seems like you're okay."

"I was trying to tell you I needed a hot water bottle." Tori said, "but someone distracted me."

"Clearly." Trina look over at me, "my sister can't handle any extraneous activities right now, _Jade_, so keep it to kissing while I'm gone." I grinned at her and turned to Tori who was sporting a matching grin.

"I'll try to keep her off of me." Trina rolled her eyes and pointed a warning finger at me in silence before walking away, I didn't move again until I heard the door shut. Tori and I both burst into laughter, only stopping when Tori suddenly grabbed her stomach in pain. I frowned and reached down, rubbing her stomach gently and kissing her forehead.

I laid beside her until her sister got back with the hot water bottle and we both sat up to talk to her, Tori leaning against me holding the hot water bottle to her stomach, "I'm kinda hungry, can I have some soup Trin?"

"Sure, Tor. Jade come help me." Trina's glare could have rivaled my own, I pulled away from Tori who whined in protest, and followed Trina downstairs. Silently I found and opened a can of soup handing it to Trina who dumped it into a pot silently.

"Is this the part where you tell me not to hurt her?"

"Yep." Trina replied, not looking at me.

"And where you warn me you're a black belt and you'll kick me ass if I make her cry even one tear?"

"I feel like we've had this talk before." Trina smiles, I shrug my shoulder, I happened to be around when Trina made that threat to Steven, and I was there when she actually hit him hard enough to knock him down without even really doing much.

One second she was standing there talking to Cat about a project the next she was turning around and punching the kid in the face. I actually complimented her that day, because that was impressive, and she beat me to it.

"Take Tori her soup, I'll warn you when the others get here." She passes me the bowl and opens the fridge, "I'm eating your pizza."

"Whatever, Trina."

I take the soup upstairs and hand it to Tori who greedily spoons it into her mouth. I sat beside her with her laptop in my lap, scrolling through theSlap. When she was done she set the bowl on the desk and leaned over to look at the screen, "so what does this make us?" she asks.

"I'm not sure." I tell her, "What do you want it to be?"

"More than friends." She mumbles.

"Are you saying you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I might be."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Good." I gently grab her chin and turn her head toward me, kissing her slowly. Before I can react, she pulls away and takes the laptop from me, turning so she's leaning against my side and goes into my settings, sending a request to herself from my page to confirm we're in a relationship. "Don't accept it yet."

"Why?" she cranes her neck to give me a puzzled look.

"The others won't come over…" I figured she'd want to see her friends after missing four days of school.

"Good." And she logs in and accepts the request, goes to her profile and stares.

_Tori Vega is in a relationship with Jade West._


End file.
